ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Mount Frappe
A snowy mountain located in the far north section of the Earth, west of the Northern Mountains. The temperatures on this mountain are so low that even fire turns to ice immediately. This is also the location of the OX King's castle. You may battle here. * Bastion Allara * Saiyan Turnis * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Bastion Allara * Health: 735,000/ 735,000 (629,777/918,750) * Strength: 265 (516) (568 when attacking) * Speed: 255 (497) (546 when attacking) * Stamina: 1172/2000 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Z-soul: !i'll show you the results of my training!" - Activates at 40% or less HP. +30% Increased Physical and Ki Damage for the remainder of the battle and gain 1 Blast Gauge. * Equipment: castor twins (1x greatsword and 1x ninja sword). multi purpose combat gloves, mecha bracer arm (20% speed), tactical targeting system (20% strength), time patrol uniform 25% health speed and strength, 2x health capsules5 extra speed, 50% extra * Effects: +45% speed,+45% strength +25% heath +30% physical and ki damage, android tactics, android synthetics, 1x stack of silent time, 50% extra speed and strength * Blast 1: Equilibirum * Blast 1: Human condition * Blast 2: eternal divergence * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Signature: none * Ultimate: super electric strike * Signature Transformation: divergent path Turnis * Health: 468,557/705,000 * Strength: 393 471.6 * Speed: 325 * Stamina: 1,608/1,900 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Gloves (negated 2 turns left), Armored Uniform (negated 2 turns left, 2 Great Swords, Darksign, Prismatic Core, 2 Health Capsules, 2 Energy Capsules * Effects: +20% Strength, +80% Physical Damage, +30% Energy/Ki Damage, +30% Arcane Damage, +20% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x50 * Blast 2: Earth Shaker * Blast 2: Gravity Hammer * Signature: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer Ball * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Destroyer Fight to 1HP * Turn Order: Bastion, Kevryn * Bastion is thrown forward from the instant transmission he wastes no time in drawing his blade and splitting it in 2 his larger heavy blade and his thin parrying rapier "I have no idea how serious your threats were but i'm not going to let you get into a possition to show me" he uses his heavy blade to bait his ki gauntlets creating opening to strike with pin point accuracy with his thin blade aiming for the limbs (8 daul sword strikes, 5 hit, 49,374 damage) * Turnis grabs the blade of the rapier and chuckles. "You don't think I was serious? Why do you think I brought us here?" he then shoves it back and punches Bastion in the sternum with his Ki Gaunlets and continues his onslaught with several fast paced combos (8 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 2 hit 18,895 ). * Bastion is hit twice but grabs each gauntlet "I don't think even you know if you are serious or not, cause if you truelly were you wouldnt have offered the fight you would have forced it by putting them on the line to start" he drops his rapier as he pulls Kevryns arms appart using it to swing his leg up catching the blade on the tip of his foot and using it to slice upwards before spinning away using the blade in his hand on the one on his foot to get swift strikes in before flicking the blade up and catching it again (8 dual sword strikes, 7 hit, 53,172 damage) * Turnis dodges the last strike and kicks Bastion away before becoming a Super Saiyan. "I'm a little more deep then that. I think things through to the final note which is why I didn't put them on the line in the beginning. You're obviously missing a few notes from your schooling." he says rushing forward and slashing downwards with his Ki Gauntlet onto Bastion's head (8 Ki Gauntlets Strikes, 3 hit 31259). * Bastion is hit a few times before he managed to catch the gauntlets between his blades as the impact pushes him into the ground "everything i know i had to teach myself, any gaps are due to me only having myself as a guide" he breaks through kevryns attack grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground he clips the blades together and starts using its weight to smash him with the heavy flat side of it (8 dual sword strikes, 3 hit, 22788 damage) * Turnis powers down and then enters his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. He flips up and knocks Bastion away before charging up his energy and rushing forward smashing into Bastion's sternum with his guantlets sending him backwards. "Haven't I taught you anything from our fights. I'm a tactical genius in every spec of the word. I don't care how powerful you've become, I'll always become stronger and stronger until I end this little battle between us." (7 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 2 hit 24,727 ) * Bastion stands up dusting himself off "so what? Why does this battle mean so much to you? If it wasnt for the stakes i would have no reason to do this beyond your own ego" bastion rushes at Kevryn using his superior speed to exploit his blind spots striking him rapidly "i don't care if you're a tactical genius i don't care if you HAVE to get stronger as in the end you are just another fighter nothing special same as me" he sends Kevryn flying appearing behind him "Thats the difference between us i don't fight to prove myself i fight cause it is all i can do i dont care if people are stronger than me as they are not me" he swings his blades like a baseball bat sending him flying once more "i fight to protect the things i hold dear at least thats the basics of it, where as you fight to prove yourself nothing wrong with that in itself but i simply have no interest in that" (8 daul sword strikes, 3 hit, 24,727 damage) * Turnis catches the final strike and powers down and up once again into his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. "I fight for tomorrow. Simply knowing that I've become strong enough to see tomorrow is my determination to continue even if I end up just proving it to myself with no one left to care for it. You just explained why I am having this fight. I can't get through to you in words anymore, it's pointless. I want you to show me why you fight and why you choose to keep doing what you do Tin Man. All you are is a machine who does what he does at the 'basics of it' now? Where's that warrior that once came to me for guidance and took it with a smile. All of that parenting must have made you go soft." he explains before pulling in Bastion and landing a heavy punch to his gut. He follows it up with several hits of a combo and sends Bastion away from him before chasing him. "Prove to me you can stand up to a threat like me!" (7 Ki Gauntlets strikes, 1 hit 15,260 ) * Bastion flicks himself up and catches Turnis's strike with his bare hand "There you go again with the machine comparison, if you think thats gonna get to me it wont. A machine is the one who do the same things as is their purpose if you ask me i dont think i'm the one who fits that bill" Bastions face remains strangely neutral as his attacks become more focused as he is taking it more seriously "The difference between the me then and the me now is back then i knew i was weaker than i was what i didn't know was by how much, i've lost my childish arrogance and seen first hand what it caused." he begins flying in a zigzag pattern pinball Turnis between them "cut this shit and get that stick out of your ass and just admit it the reason you want to fight is you love to do it and you love to win none of this deeper meaning BS you spout, at the heart of it you love fighting and are good at it" He finishes by launching downwards and slamming Turnis with the hilts of his blades sending him hurtling downwards. (8 dual sword strikes, 6 hit, 45576 damage) * Turnis catches the hilts and smiles. "Tch. Trying to see through a stone huh, how well is that going for you?" he asks before flipping over and letting Bastion dive bomb through an actual boulder. "Believe what you want. I already know I love fighting and am good at what I do. Everyone has a purpose and I just choose to fight for myself now that everything I've held dear is gone. You know that pain don't you maybe I should just stop this ranting and just go take away everything you love already if that's what you really want." he says before chasing after him as he attempts to come out and bashes him back into the ground (8 Ki Gauntlet strikes, 4 hit 61,041 ). * Bastion sighs "seeing through a stone it seems you take logical steps just like one too, this is just reminding me too much of the fools in my own world and all it cost them" Bastion stands up "fine then guess i'll have to go reckless before you do, i don't like using this but it looks like i wont get my point through any other way" Bastion starts powering up his aura going from a light green to a pale silver enveloping him her emerges from it gaunt and thin his body surging with a strange energy forming twisted wing like structures on his back other than the arm that was cut off this form seems completely human at base "i suppose this will do before you use yours" he dissapears using his wings like blades so that Turnis has little breathing room (7 dual sword strikes, 4 hit, 45,576 damage) * Turnis takes most of the attacks and retaliates with his own strikes aginst the wings and strikes against Bastion's physical body pushing forward even against the attacks (8 Ki Gauntlet strikes, 2 hit 30,520). * Bastion retailates with a rain of swift descending stabs from the rapier and one large cleaving strike with the heavy blade, he is clearly taking it more seriously as if not for the saiyan armor it would have cut rather deep (8 dual sword strikes, 4 hit, 45,576 damage) * Turnis catches most of them against his Ki Gauntlets and rushes Bastion hitting for all of his might and backs off a little before catching one of the wings and spinning him before tossing him into the air (8 Ki Gauntlet strikes, all miss ). * Bastions wings act as shields intercepting the gauntlets meaning they cant do their full damage "thos gloves can be a problem" he clicks twice 4 of the wings launch off embedding themselves within Turnis's gauntlets specifically the gloves they are devoid of colour and feel to offer no impact amd his armor does the same (all purpose combat gloves and armor negated he launches at Turnis once more his wings acting as flannels for energyto push him forward and deliver a rapid speed assualt (6 dual sword strikes)